Temple Crashers 2: First Blood Part 6
Temple Crashers 2: First Blood Part 6 is the 111th arc in Housepets! It is the sixth part of the Temple Crashers 2 storyline. Characters *Thomas Milton *Sofia *Pete the Gryphon *Grape *Peanut *Tarot *Mungo *Fox *Joey *Dallas *Hermit *Karishad *Summer *Rufus *Max *Lester *Sabrina *Squeak *Res *Keene *Breel Plot Fully healed from their itching terror ivy, Thomas leads Sofia though the temple, using the map he had stolen years ago from the Milton Manor, only to discover a dead-end. As Thomas tries to figure the puzzle out, Sofia effortlessly discovers a hidden chamber full of gold. As Thomas starts to unload the gold to return to Steward, he is transformed into a camel (which causes Sofia to fall in love with him). Thomas notices his body in a reflection and starts panicking. A pre-recorded apparition of Pete appears, stating that the treasure is cursed, having made a deal with the previous owner that human hands must never touch the treasure (which is why it turns humans into animals). Thomas attempts to return the treasure, to no avail. The recording of Pete says that there is a countercurse in a scroll, but Thomas has no hands to pick it up, and he realizes it'll take awhile. Meanwhile, the rest of the teams race to get to the bottom of the temple, running into the the crazy old man who only speaks in limericks, an invisible maze, a stairway resembling an M. C. Escher painting, a cake parlor and orcs. Finally the teams arrive on the ninety-ninth floor, the mana chamber. Though Joey's team gets there first, Tarot's team arrives and fights them (Lester attributing their success from Squeak's role as the healer). Joey sends Dallas to read the scroll, however Karishad appears, saying Dallas violated his contract when he spray painted the temple, and he kicks Dallas out. Fox goes to collect the mana, but bumps into Res, who had been hidden alongside Peanut's team by an invisibility spell. Max goes for the scroll, and Tarot angrily tells Peanut that he can't use the mana pool. Peanut retorts that he will anyways, because Tarot had disappeared on him before. Max gets to the scroll and reads it, causing him to disappear and summoning Keene and Breel to the mana pool before Tarot attacks Keene. Keene explains he had the scroll teleport him to the pool so he can make his wish. Tarot attempts to stop him, but Keene's tail tickles her nose and she sneezes, knocking the mana pedestal over and spilling mana all over (similar to another event that happened to Mungo). Tarot and Keene fight over the mana; Keene's desire the change the world conflicting against Tarot's claims that the mana will destroy it instead. Keene is able to fight off Tarot (thanks to his nightcap acting as a hat), but before he can jump into the mana Breel stops him. Keene snaps, telling Breel to go away and leave him alone so he can achieve his dreams. Crushed by Keene's rejection, Breel sadly turns away and one of his tears falls into the mana. The tear rips open a portal to the netherworld, revealing a monster of unspeakable power in a lava pool. Tarot simply tells Keene she told him so as he stares dumbfounded. [[Temple Crashers 2: Oops|'To be continued!']] Events *Thomas is transformed into a camel by a curse left by Pete. *Dallas is kicked out of the temple. *Breel opens a portal to the netherworld after Keene rejects him. Trivia *The arc's title is a reference to the Rambo film First Blood. *Thomas references the map he stole from the Milton Manor in Ocean's Two in Absolutely Nothing. *Thomas is the second human to be transformed into an animal in the comic behind Joel Robinson. **Coincidentally both transformations were caused by Pete the Gryphon. *The comic Secret Collect is a reference to the Strong Bad Email Video Games from Homestar Runner. **The alt-text is a reference to The Marauder's Map from Harry Potter. *Karishad's dialogue in Fuzzy Lifting references the famous "You Get Nothing" scene from the 1971 film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *The alt-text in Full Frontal Contact references the Strong Bad Email Virus from Homestar Runner. *The alt-text in Equal And Opposite Reaction references the Queen song Flash. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2017 Category:Temple Crashers 2 Category:Multiple Parts Category:Celestials Category:Cosmic Nerds Category:Transformed